


A drive in the country

by darkandstormyslash



Series: Gray and Gold [4]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Hand Job, M/M, bit of kink going on, brief angst around past sexual trauma, loving descriptions of cock, m/m fluff, m/m relationship, sex in a Model T Ford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkandstormyslash/pseuds/darkandstormyslash
Summary: Bonnie and Michael go for a drive, and lucky Bonnie gets a hand-job.This is a stand alone one-shot set post season 4. If you've read the rest of the Gray and Gold series you'll have a bit more of an understanding where their relationship is coming from (and will probably be pleased to see Michael finally reciprocating some of it).





	A drive in the country

Today, Bonnie is driving. Michael is pleased that the road is mostly empty and the car is old and slow, because Bonnie drives with energy, enthusiasm, and no understanding of basic safety. The Model T Ford bounces and grinds its way along the narrow country lanes, terrifying small rodents and scraping against hedgerows as it goes.

It's the first sunny day for weeks, which means while muddy water splatters up the wheels with every pothole Bonnie drives through, the sky above them is a glorious blue. Somewhere high up is a skylark, optimistically deciding that spring has finally arrived. Michael gently loosens his hands from their death grip on the seat and as he spots a lane turning into a field he quickly snaps, "Pull over here, stop the car."

He's almost flung through the window as Bonnie's foot slams down onto the brake and the engine stalls. There's a moment of Bonnie fiddling with the key before the Ford stutters up again and is carefully maneuvered off the road into the side lane. Only then, as the tortured suspension slowly recovers, does Bonnie ask, "Why? What's wrong?"

The day is so calm and still that Michael can feel his heart beating frantically inside his chest. Bonnie is still looking curious, as if he can't imagine any reason for two people to be pulled over in a parked car. Michael gently presses his hand against Bonnie's thigh and gives it a squeeze. "Get your trousers down."

Bonnie finally twigs, and gives a grin, "I've got a fight on Friday, I can't."

"Take them off." 

"You know I can't, I've got to win this one."

Michael always feels he's competing with boxing for Bonnie's attention. He's not particularly impressed about having to compete against the sport for Bonnie's cock. "Take them off now and I'll touch it."

Bonnie's eyes widen, and Michael can see that produces a definite shifting in his pants. The two of them have been fooling around together for a while now, but while Bonnie's had Michael's cock in both his hand and his mouth, Michael has never yet felt ready to return the favour. It feels too sick and uncomfortable, too mixed up with the shameful, horror-filled memories of his past. 

But here, in a sunny lane with Bonnie Gold almost hyperventilating as he tries to choose between sport and pleasure, Michael finally feels he can do it.

"Y-you couldn't next week?" Bonnie tries breathlessly.

"No. Just now."

Bonnie gives a groan and tilts his head back, eyes closed as he tries to will the swelling in his trousers under control. Michael stares up at him, waiting patiently, his hand squeezing a little harder at Bonnie's leg. Part of Michael can't help wondering whether there's something in Bonnie's reluctance which is making him more eager to do this, and _that_  particular thought makes his hand tremble as he almost loses his nerve. Then Bonnie's dark eyes open and stare straight at him, and the uncertainty passes.

"If I lose..." Bonnie mutters, his hands reaching down and slowly unbuttoning his trousers, "I'm blaming you."

"You won't lose." Michael rolls his eyes because honestly, he's seen Arthur fighting the day after a fuck and it doesn't seem to noticeably reduce  _his_ vitality. "You never lose."

"That's because I never ... ahh..." Michael digs his nails into Bonnie's now exposed upper thigh and Bonnie's eyes flicker closed again, his hands gripping hard at the steering wheel. Michael keeps his eyes open, fixed on Bonnie's face, watching his lips trembling gently as Michael's hand moves closer.

Part of Michael wants to tease, to reduce Bonnie to a trembling wreck, to make him beg Michael to break one of his precious training rules. But if he delays he's worried he'll scare himself off entirely, so instead he just reaches forward and grabs it. His hand cups into Bonnie's cock and Bonnie gives a little whimper, his hips canting forwards and his hands trembling.

"Keep hold of the wheel."

"D-do you want me to -"

"Shut up." Bonnie's mouth obediently closes and Michael can't help a little thrill at just how eagerly Bonnie obeys him.  _Bonnie_ , who could probably lift Michael up and break him in half if he wanted to. "Keep still, keep holding the wheel and keep quiet. I'm going to keep going until you cum."

Bonnie's eyes snap open and plead at him desperately. Michael reaches forward and gently kisses the side of his forehead. "Then you're going to get down and suck me off on your knees in the car. And on Friday, you'll win your fight. Understood?"

Bonnie shudders and nods, his cock firming up under Michael's hand.

For a few moments there's relative silence by the side of the road. The skylark sings, the car engine gently cools, and Bonnie Gold makes stuttered moans through tightly closed lips as Michael's hand curiously explores him. It's the first time Michael has voluntarily touched another cock and he's making the most of it. He feels strangely peaceful, under no pressure to please Bonnie or satisfy someone else. He can take this time for himself, selfish and lustful, as he slowly becomes more at ease with what he's doing.

At first, Michael can't think of anything to do except wrap his hand around it and tug, masturbating another body. As he relaxes, his fingers begin to explore. His thumb runs over the head, intrigued by the jerk of Bonnie's body in response, his palm moving to cup the soft delicate orbs beneath. He plays with the foreskin, dragging it back, pinching it forward, until a little whimper from Bonnie prompts him to move on, his fingers sliding over the shaft. He finds all the little delicate places on it; around the slit, the soft crease where it joins the body, the sliding vein running down it. Michael has a sudden desire to put it in his mouth, and although he knows that it'll be a while before he feels even remotely ready to give a blowjob, he feels comfortable enough to bend over and give it a small kiss on the tip.

Bonnie yelps and jumps, his hardened cock twitching eagerly against Michael's palm as Michael laughs. "I said keep quiet."

Bonnie's eyes are so desperate, and Bonnie has been so good, that Michael takes pity on him. Gently, he kisses the knuckles on the steering wheel, bruised from training and white from his grip. "Go on then." He murmurs into the kiss, and Bonnie's hands leave the steering wheel to wrap around his cock. Slowly, Bonnie's fingers press Michaels into place, holding his grip firm as Bonnie's hips thrust up eagerly into the twinned hands. Bonnie gives a gasp and a cry and Michael feels a sudden physical shock as the wetness spurts out over his hands, unable to stop a momentary panic slipping into his mind.

Bonnie's arm wraps around his shoulders, and Bonnie's forehead rests against his. They've never spoken about why Michael finds it so hard to reciprocate sexual acts, but Bonnie has noticed enough not to ask. Michael presses against the broad muscle of Bonnie's shoulder and squints into the sun until his mind empties.

"Do you still want me on my knees?" Bonnie murmurs into his hair.

Michael's hand is still covered in the mess, and he stares at it for a moment before wiping it on Bonnie's trousers. His head shakes in a small jerky motion. "No. I'll be alright."

"Sure?" Bonnie asks.

"It'll only turn you on again, grubbing around on your knees with a cock in your mouth." Michael straightens up, tugging his jacket and petting Bonnie's hair back into place. "And you've got your fight."

For a moment Michael sees the word 'thank you' hovering on Bonnie's lips. He wonders if he would actually slap Bonnie for saying it and what Bonnie would do if he did. Probably give  Michael that look he has, like a confused and wounded puppy; the look that makes Michael want to hit him even more. Thankfully the moment never comes. Bonnie's mouth twists up into a wide grin and he buttons up his trousers, turning the engine back into life.

"Bastard."

Michael smirks, leaning back against the warm car seat and tugging his hat down over his eyes. "You love it. Try not to kill us driving home."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest burn to anal I have ever written in my life. I just love these two dumb kids together :)


End file.
